


Frozen In

by smaragdbird



Category: The Terror (TV 2018)
Genre: Banter, Established Relationship, M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29342838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smaragdbird/pseuds/smaragdbird
Summary: James and Thomas share a moment while spending their fourth winter in the ice, under the watchful eyes of Sir John Ross
Relationships: Thomas Blanky/James Clark Ross
Kudos: 10
Collections: The Terror Rarepair Week 2021





	Frozen In

“Thomas?” His name was little more than a whisper. Ross seemed to be in a constant bad mood lately so everyone kept quiet and if possible, out of his way. James, Thomas and Abernethy had taken to keeping the men organised and disciplined. The endless darkness of the Arctic winter was depressing everyone but with Ross’ temper flaring all the time, there was no room for respite.

“James”, Thomas greeted him. They would have never dared to use each other’s first names within earshot of Ross although they had started using them in private years ago. You did not share certain experiences without slipping into intimacy.

He had used the twilight hours around noon to go outside and smoke. It was bloody cold but at least he didn’t have to deal with Ross for a few minutes.

“It’s getting pretty cold – “It was clearly a conversation opener but Thomas couldn’t resist.

“You’re telling me.”

Even in the dusk Thomas could see James roll his eyes before he continued. “- and I wondered if you’re sharing with anyone.”

With Carpenter dead there was an uneven number of men now, and they both knew it.

“Shouldn’t you ask your uncle that?” Thomas replied, because the idea alone was amusing. Tension had been mounting between Ross and James since the first winter and the men were secretly betting if there would be a murder before the spring.

“I would rather cuddle with a polar bear”, James answered and sounded like he meant it.

Thomas laughed. “That’s a good one, you should put that in your journal.”

“If I put that one in, I’ll have to put the others in as well. Though I’m not sure if it would help or hinder my chances with the Admiralty if I detailed how often I’ve wanted to commit mutiny on this journey.”

“Barrow would love it.”

“Probably.”

“Besides it’s not mutiny if your uncle happens to fall down an ice crack in the dark.”

James laughed at that. “I thought you wanted to split his head open with a boat axe.”

“I should have never told you that.”

“As long as you don’t want to split me open.”

“Not with a boat axe.”

Thomas grinned as he saw the exact moment where the penny dropped and James’ expression changed from outrage to disbelieving elation at the crude innuendo before he shoved Thomas into the snow.

“You dirty bastard!” There was laughter in his voice and Thomas used his momentary distraction to shove a handful of snow into his face.

James retaliated of course and soon they were squabbling in the snow like schoolboys a third of their age. They were evenly matched in brawling but on account of his profession, Thomas was slightly stronger than James and managed to pin him down eventually.

“Yield.”

“Let me go.”

“Yield, first.”

“I order you to let me go.”

“Not until I have your surrender.”

“That’s mutiny.”

“It’s your own fault for ‘fraternising with the ranks’ as your uncle would say.”

“I’ll show you fraternisation.” James tried to surge up but Thomas’s grip was too strong and so his face was stopped mere inches away from Thomas’. “I will stick my cold feet all over your legs tonight if you don’t let me go”, he threatened in a low voice.

“I’m counting on that”, Thomas grinned. “But first I’ll have your surrender.”

Sensing that he wasn’t going to get anywhere without giving in, James sighed. “Fine, I yield.”

To his great disappointment, Thomas did not close the distance between them. Instead he let go of James and got to his feet before offering him a hand. “We should go back inside before Abernethy notices we’re missing and sends a rescue party.”

James took his hand and was pulled back to his feet, but he did not let go immediately. “Will I see you tonight, then?”

“You’ll do more than see me”, Thomas grinned.

“I’m counting on it.”


End file.
